Paris and the 7 Dorks
by Pr3pE1
Summary: A trilogee! Parus and Neville aka PP find out about a contest to win a dayte wCedric 6 pack Diggory, who will win? Join Paris on this new aventure in Hogtwarts! ITZ DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
1. Ch 1: the compest commences

Hey lovly betches!!! here iz a lil stry I came up wif while writn _fightn__ ova me_ itz a trilogee. So luk out 4 book 2 and tree!!! Hopez u like it!!!!

AN: Itz wif all da same charaktrs

And now for da sexu moment uve all been waiting for… Pr3pE1 prezants Prus and da 7 dorks:

……………………

I sat dere on a bench in da hogzmeade mall listen 2 mi i-pod. I had on sum hillry duff when sum1 tapped me on da shulder it was PP. (Prada princess, das Neville 4 u ppl who dint no dat alrdy)

"Hey PP what's up"I said

"OH-MY-_GOOOOOSH_Prus you will neva lyk believe dis…"PP sayed

"What nevs ;tell me!!11!" I shooted

"Well only lyk da mac daddy of uz all da most pipmptastic guy around iz holding a comntest!!!" PP sayed

"Yeah so dumbly iz holden a contest who gives?"I said angrly. I don't like it whem ppl interrupt my hilaroo dup 4 noting.

"_HEloooooo_ Prus let me finish. Da winna off te contest winz a dat wif CEDRIC!!!!!"

"CEDRIC '6 PAK' DIGGORY!!!!!" I shuted

"CHEA I know its so ttly bitchn I wish I culd enta butt da compest iz onle 4 gurls I would so luv a night wif '6 pak'!!"

"OMG NEVVIL LOL. " I said

"Prus you haf 2 win dis 4 da bof of uz!" PP sad etustiaklly

"I so ttly will nevs!!"

"Da efficial compest rools r posted in dumbly office go get em' prus!!! YOU GO GURL !!" nevs waved bye as I ran back 2 skool 2 get inrolled in da compest

When I waz dere my mortal anaeme waz dere two…………………………………………. GUCCI!

"WTF you bitch wat the hell are you doing here!! I thought u were going ut wit AQ u filthy backstabbing moodblood!! I hate you!" I waz soo mutha trukin angry

"Its not my fault u aren't sexu enough to hold on 2 ur man an a gurl culd foool arund if she want 2" she replian snipply

"BITCH!!!!!" A huge cat fight started rite dere in dumbly offace.

"EXPECTR PATRONUM" mine is none offer den a moose bc off Abercrombie duh (AN: if u didn't know dat a moose waz abercrombies lolgo den get da fuk outa her)

"oh no you didn't !!111I am about to go all out now!!11 " Gucci sayed She kasted the sir farts a lot spell but I doged quikly but it hit dumbly instead.

RUMBL PFTCH CRAAACCCCCK BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE dumbly let out da bigg ass fot. So embrussin "GUCI U Fukn bizznatch I oughta bus a fookin cap in you tiny lil muggle ass for maiking me fart like dat" He wax wearin is chain dat sayed macdomble on it and had supa fly grillz on.

"Oh dubly I am so srry ur pimpness!" she apologized

"Dat ok but I will say dis : prus go all out on her durin dis compest sho her outa hurrr!" dubly sayed happoleee

"Will do, what r da rools?!" I sayed

"Da ruleshizzles r simple all u guyz haf 2 do iz get az many dorks ,nerds, whateva u call em and turn em into supa fresh pr3pz"dumbly explained

"That's it?" I scoffed "ha shuled b easi I can make any1 sexu jus by haiving dem b in mi pressesnce"

"No prus u must make em' tru pr3ps ,dag yo dis ewill b a groot clalege shizzle my dizzle."

"Got it dumvo" me an GUCCI SAYED at da same tyme

We got to werk guickly I found me a gaggle o'geeks sitting in da great hall the ravenclew tabel. An Gucci whent 2 da liberry 2 find her some dorks.

"Prus want mi hep" PP came ovea as I waz studing witch dorks 2 go 4

"Nevs I can't getz me any help its in da roolsz srry nev I wuld ttly luffs ur holp!!1"

"OK well good luck"PP sayed and he was off

Den dere in da far rite corna of da ravenclaw tbl I saw it it waz a pak of dorks 7 og em to b exact . I new I had mi werk cut out for me but mofg dey did lokkk like dey culd have pr3pz in dem someweher very depp lyyyyk majorly deep but da inna prep waz in them I culd feel itz emminarteng. Gucci waz going down

B CON.

……………………………………….

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!1 GUCCI SHUL DGO DOWN RITE GUYZ?!!! stay tuned and stay sexu 4 da next 2 chappie's.


	2. Chapter 2:Mett da gaggle o'geeks

Hey readerds !!! hur iz part 2 of da storeee I hopez u liked it

Shut out to BORAT (AN:famus plp r redn das try woot!!!11)

Mow 4 da SEXU MOMNT UVE ALL BEEN WAITN 4 PART 2…..

--------------x3

Renap: Den dere in da far rite corna of da ravenclaw tbl I saw it it waz a pak of dorks 7 og em to b exact . I new I had mi werk cut out for me but mofg dey did lokkk like dey culd have pr3pz in dem someweher very depp lyyyyk majorly deep but da inna prep waz in them I culd feel itz emminarteng. Gucci waz going down.

-----------------x3

So I waked ova 2 dem nd started 2 get me flirt on so da nurds would listen to wat I sayed. "Hey, u guyz r ttly sexu!!!!" wink wink

"rr-rr-rr-ly" 1 of dem sttruded he waz obliviously da leadr of da grup "me name is doc, and dis iz me hommies" (I tryd not two laugh at him tryn 2 akt gangstaa lol.)

"Dis is happo ,he pinted at a guy who was happo, DIs is slaapy he pinted at a guy who waz sleepin, Dis is grumpi(he lokked mad so I winked at him 2 make him feel sexu), dis iz bashful,he was blushn prolly at my hawtness, Dis iz snuzzy, he sayed az dat guy went AHCHOOOO !!1, at las but nit least dis is dopey.

Dopey wnt "Hello there me' lady, how are you this fine day of August fifteenth, two thousand and seven?" (AN:danks 2 me bug sis in college 4 hepin me sund smat!!11 dopey uz u gurl)

"WTF I syed rn't u suppsed 2 b lyk stooped or sumtin doesn't dat wat dopey meens?!"

"Well yes, that is what it means but I am named Dopey because it is ironic" Dopoo explaned

"Wowza u ttly r smat I haf non Idu wat u jus sayed!!!" all da nurd laffed at me !!11 dis waz goin to b harda daen it lokks. I woder ow Gucci iz doin I wonded 2 miselv???????

Menwile back in da lybrri Gucci waz workn hard tryin 2 get dorkks 4 ttly talk 2 hur….

Menwhile Prus was work n hard wif hur grup of nurdsssss…………….

"k guys i knew u liyks 2 b nurd an stuff but wat wuld u say if I can make u ttly sexu" I sayed "We r happo dey way we r" happo sayed " AHCOOOOOOOOOO!111"snazzy screamed "Get da fuk away fom me" grumpi sayd "I wuldn't mind bein sexu az long az I can b a pimp at da some tym!" doc sayd Bashfl turned red and dopey syd "We are perfectly content the way we are. We do not need someone to change us. Thank you for this, hmmm how should I say this, _**stimulating **_conversation but I think you should leave now!"

"Um k guyz idk wat dupi iz tlkn abut but I tink it's a yes so I tink we shuld get startd!!!111" I sayd

"It was a **No**, you nitwit" Dopey shuted

"ohhhhhhhhhh" I nuded a new aprooch "I knaow" I syd "How abut if u do wat I tell u I will garentee u guys can lyk ttly get uselvs Gurl friends!!."

"How do you know we do not already have girlfriends? Maybe we do!" dupe syd "PUH LEEZE I may niot know ne thing u say but I knw 4 cho dat u ttly do nut hav a GF unless u count da ones u make on World of Witchcraft!!!! (get it nurds play world of _WAR_craft but sice we r at hofwats I mde it witchcraft lol)

"FINE you win. I do want to be more appealing to the ladies. You can give us makeovers." Dopi syd. "Isss dat a YEAs??" I syd unsur . I didn't want him 2 call me a nit poot agin. "……Yes it tis'" (AN:wow I wish I culd b as smat az dupoo used te old englash ans stoof)

"WHOPEEE!!!!! Les get started!!!"

SO me an mi gaggle o'geeks wen 2 da hogzmade mall 2 sho dem da rite way 2 lyk talk dryss and da rite musakk 2 lysten 2 .

I am so gonna sho dowm GUCCI

Witch me luk (Get it !!!!!11111) HAHAHAHAHAAH

----------------------------x3

Sexu ppl sty tuned 4 part 3 and da finul part 4 too make da trilogee compet!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3Dupoo an Prus WTFFFFFFF?

Hi 3 all all loyloo fans!!!! Who red dis stry two : Sparkaroo, Nicky fox, Cristiner, Megalucious!!111 U guyz r da bes.

PS. U shuld ttly b friends wif Nevs and prus on te mysoace. I NO SPAKI IZ!!!!

Ok don't be upsad but Sinze dis is trilogee u guys know dat daere is onli 1 more pat afta dis one.

NOOOOOOOW $ DA SEXU MOMT UVE ALL BEENN WAITN 4…..

------x3

**Renap: **SO me an mi gaggle o'geeks wen 2 da hogzmade mall 2 sho dem da rite way 2 lyk talk dryss and da rite musakk 2 lysten 2 .

------x3

"Wow I have to confess that I am actually avid about being here" Dopi sayd "I did not imagine that _**I**_ ,dopey, would take pleasure in my time here, at the M-M-Mall...Sorry, I still have a difficult time saying that word vocally" and den he laffed I don't now at wat, sinc I can't know neting he sayz LOL.So I jus stared. LOL

" Judging by that quizzical look on your face I take it you have no idea what I just said? Hmmm...Let me try it in your vernacular, let me see here… umm…Lyk I um ttly exsooted 2 lyk b hur!!11 danks prus!!11"

"Oohhh u welcome doppoo" I says so haoppli!!

"K guyz shuld we get started? I tink we shuld stat wif somting easy lyk ur apperance. We can go 2 abercrombie bc dat lyk mi ttl fav str!11"

"k Preus I lyk so happo 2 go"happo sayed

"ACHOOOOOOO CHEA!11"snazzy scremed

"Can we go get sum sexu cloths?!"Doc syd

Bashful blushd agoon Sleepy waz slepn on a bench

"I don even know y da fuk I am herrre I am doo MAD!!11" grumpi sayd I wished he wuld jus feel sexu bc it is soooo ttly not cool 2 feel mad.

"Yes Paris, Let us set out to acquire several new 'hip' garments!" dat waz doppo Who else wood say silli ding like dat?

So We were off 2 abercrombi.

-MMCHMMCHMMCHMMCH BUMPBUMPBUMPBUMP MMMOOOOOMOOOOO- da musak waz balstin and waz so ttly hot in da stor. Dats 1 of da reasonz I luff A&F.

When we got dere I tught I sow Nevs? I waz goin 2 shut out hiz name but den some1 shuted my name nastoli

"PUUUUUUSSS!!111 WTF R U DOIN ON MU TURF" it waz dat nasto bizznatch Gucci BARFpants!!!!!11

She onlu had 4 geeks wif her. HA I waz goin 3 win dis 4 cho.

"GIcci dis iz all pr3pz turf ,an I dink dat if we playin like dat, u moodblood, dat dis iz _**MY**_ turf sinze I waz da 1 dat showed t to you in da firs year at hofwat!!111"

"Whatevaaaaaa" Gucci sayd "besides dat doesn't matta, da compotitun dus, and I see you onlu hav 1 dork soooooo not SExu prus HAHAHA"

"What!!1111???" I lokked arund an all my dorks were bein hulpd by da store ppl so Gucci din't c em(whitch iz weird bc usulee ppl who work in abercrombi don help nuurrddz but den da employrs winked at mi an I new dat dey were helpun dem bc I am da sexuiest pr3pz of dem all CHEA!!11) Oh yea back 2 wat I waz sayn ….

"WHAT GUCCI?!! NO way I haf …"

"SHHH!!!.." it waz dopopu so I turned 2 him "Paris" he whispa "Do not tell Gucci about the others because if she knows you have seven she will go out and get eight dorks. If she thinks you only have one dork however, she will think that she has the competition in the bag and not try as hard. Get it?"

4 1nce I undastood wat doppu sayd so I winked at him an den he winked bak. ( I almos got buttrfloos in me tummy .I sayd _**ALMOT **_u perv!11 lyk I prus wuld fall 5 a nuurrrdd GROSS) "dat iz rite I onli haf 1 dork. U Gucci, r a betta prep den me u will prolly win da compootiun" I almos barfed wile I sayd all dose lies it mde me sock.

"Glad u c it my way prus, Soon I will steel "6Pk" fom u jus lyk I stole AQ HAHAHAAH" an at dat Gucci bakstabba gkjhg,jngkjfhgw lef da stor.

"Danks Dopu!! Dat waz one gr8 plan"

"Ur welcome prus" he smiled

"HEYYYY I andastoood u!!" he laffed an so did I bit I didn't no wat I waz laffin at LOL.

So we wen 2 da musak stor an I tought I saw Nevs AGOON!!!

Dis tym I wasn't goin 2 let him get away y waz he hidden from me???

"HEY PP!!!!"I shooted. da ppl dat I thout waz nev turned arund . He look d soooo ascared. And den he startd 2 run. "WAIT NEVS WAT R U DOIN!!!!"

I runned an runned but den I lost him.

"That was weird" sayd avoice from behnd me it waz doppu

"Yea nevs is mi bes friend. Why wuld he hid fom me" I stooted to cry di tears of diomidz

"Oh Paris don't cry" Duproo sayd den he hugged me. I felt sexu in hiz ams ( NOT LYK DAT U PARV!!!111)

"I tink we suld go bak 2 hofwat" Dopy sayd

"Hey u are ttly talkn lyk a mormal person" I sniffled and den I smiled an waz happo. --------x3

Y wuld Neville hid fom PRuss?

Will Gucci beloov dat prus onlu haz 1 dork?

And da wors of all…. will Prus ACTULLI FALL IN LOVE WIF A NURRRD?(An:Grosssss, I hopers not)

Tune in 2 da funul installmet of PRUS AN DA 7 DORKS!!!

(AN: Srry guyz dere waz a lot of seris issuez in dis chappie but don wrry it will become more laffy nex tym jus wait for da momt )

K Stay Sexu an stay away fom ppl lyk dupoo I don want ne of me readerds fallin 4 a barf ………nurd!!!1111


	4. Chapter 4: Finull installment

Hey guyz I kno it waz a loonk tym g4 I updtered butt I haf been tryin 2 hep me next door neighbor in engloosh bc she iz failin and I ,beinz a riter, am supa grood at it so I am hepin hur owt .

SHUT OWT 3889 ME Summa skool buddies! Skoolz owt HOLAA!!1111

Okie Dockeys dunt b toooooooo upsad but dis iz da finul installint

NOW DA LAST PART OF DA TRILOGY……

------------------------------------------x3

Renap: PP waz runnen away fom Prus an Prus has sum feelinz 4 Dopey

------------------------------------------x3

"Well Paris the results of the contest are revealed today; Are you nervous?" Dopu sayed

"Fo Sho I am ttly ttly utteroo scarcd"I sayed bak 2 him

"Don't worry. I am sure you will win. There is no way the dumb betch Gucci is gonna win" He smiled sexily at me

" Danks Dopu but I don't car neway bc now I luff u. u r ttly way mo sexuier dan A&Q an 6 pak cimbine" I sayed and we stated 2 fench. Alright I know at u r finkn but smat guyz culd b ttly sexu. Plus dopu got a makeover by me so of coase he iz sooo ttly hawt now he loks lyk Ahtawn Cucha . Also I kan understood him bc he tawks more noomal now an I can know wat he iz sayn

"I love you too, Paris" Dopu sayed smillee

"Atenttionsizzle fools the repultz of das compost r abut 2 b anunced" Dumbo sayed da gr8 hall wen all quit. " Now 4 da 2 lovely hoes dat were entaed .Gucci and prus ;wil you pluz step up on dis stageizzle!!111 "dumbo scrummed. I kissed Dopy g4 I went and dat bakstabba Gucci kissd AQ 4 grood luk.

"NOW SHO U GEEKS DAT U TURN NTO PR#PZ" Dumbo spoce Gucci gave me an evul fake smile . I gave it rite bak. She took out 4 geeks, HA I shoed me 7.

"Ugh u betch prux I thowt u onli had 1 geek u lia!!!1111"

"Haha Gucci dopu halped me on dat one"I sayed

"NO FAIR!!!1111" Gucci scrummed

So den my sexu geeks (now hawt pr3pz ) did a walk off and dance of wif gucciz 4 geeks to c who da tru prepz were. Gucci'z didn't lok sexu at ALL I got dia compost in da bag I fought.

"ENOUGH my home skileetz slicearoos. I will now judge to see who one da compost."

"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" sum gurl I neva saw scrummed

She waz panty reall hard fom runnin. "I –huff puff-….Have -huff huff puffer ...gekks 3 sho 2" "Alright da mo compostion da betta. SHO U GEEKS!!!!!!"dumbo sayed loudli "YEss alright dumbop you won'y be dizzapointed." Mystery gurl said.

Da mystery gurl Showed hur geeks she had 89645893743659759860481654875618471647516435906435178935618598657843561

408671078964596178906532415017836518376546346325467890784165832745123642

116437590643590186455178658768768762352354325209784786534785613847164578

346513899546666666666666666666666666666666667777777777777777777777777777

555555555555555555555555550000000000000000000000067579646539579806417843

561843756171635746354687645433246879876542163546574534324654654132132135

245312312.13254563465564135465456488888888888888888888885654564564534563

413215646513246521645164022374216452412774321764527341764517894917562243

201321756476451172651070489067986875215361783465078436513784651306513589

64589374365975986048165487561847164751643590643517893561859865784356140

867107896459617890653241501783651837654634632546789078416583274512364211

643759064359018645517865876876876235235432520978478653478561384716457834

651389954666666666666666666666666666666666777777777777777777777777777755

555555555555555555555555000000000000000000000006757964653957980641784356

184375617163574635468764543324687987654216354657453432465465413213213524

5312312.1325456346556413546545648888888888888888888888565456456453456341

321564651324652164516402237421645241277432176452734176451789491756224320

132175647645117265107048906798687521536178346507843651378465130651358964

58937436597598604816548756184716475164359064351789356185986578435614086

710789645961789065324150178365183765463463254678907841658327451236421164

375906435901864551786587687687623523543252097847865347856138471645783465

138995466666666666666666666666666666666677777777777777777777777777775555

555555555555555555555500000000000000000000000675796465395798064178435618

437561716357463546876454332468798765421635465745343246546541321321352453

12312.132545634655641354654564888888888888888888888856545645645345634132

15646513246521645164022374216452412774321764527341764517894917562289645

893743659759860481654875618471647516435906435178935618598657843561408671

078964596178906532415017836518376546346325467890784165832745123642116437

590643590186455178658768768762352354325209784786534785613847164578346513

899546666666666666666666666666666666667777777777777777777777777777555555

555555555555555555550000000000000000000000067579646539579806417843561843

756171635746354687645433246879876542163546574534324654654132132135245312

312.13254563465564135465456488888888888888888888885654564564534563413215

646513246521645164022374216452412774321764527341764517894917562243201321

89645893743659759860481654875618471647516435906435178935618598657843561

408671078964596178906532415017836518376546346325467890784165832745123642

116437590643590186455178658768768762352354325209784786534785613847164578

346513899546666666666666666666666666666666667777777777777777777777777777

555555555555555555555555550000000000000000000000067579646539579806417843

561843756171635746354687645433246879876542163546574534324654654132132135

245312312.13254563465564135465456488888888888888888888885654564564534563

413215646513246521645164022374216452412774321764527341764517894917562243

201321756476451172651070489067986875215361783465078436513784651306513575

647645117265107048906798687521536178346507843651378465130651354320132175

64764511726510704890679868752153617834650784365137846513065135896458937

436597598604816548756184716475164359064351789356185986578435614086710789

645961789065324150178365183765463463254678907841658327451236421164375906

435901864551786587687687623523543252097847865347856138471645783465138995

466666666666666666666666666666666677777777777777777777777777775555555555

555555555555555500000000000000000000000675796465395798064178435618437561

71635746354687645433246879876542163546574534324654654132132135245312312.

132545634655641354654564888888888888888888888856545645645345634132156465

132465216451640223742164524127743217645273417645178949175622432013217564

76451172651070489067986875215361783465078436513784651306513589645893743

659759860481654875618471647516435906435178935618598657843561408671078964

596178906532415017836518376546346325467890784165832745123642116437590643

590186455178658768768762352354325209784786534785613847164578346513899546

666666666666666666666666666666667777777777777777777777777777555555555555

555555555555550000000000000000000000067579646539579806417843561843756171

635746354687645433246879876542163546574534324654654132132135245312312.13

254563465564135465456488888888888888888888885654564564534563413215646513

246521645164022374216452412774321764527341764517894917562243201321756476

45117265107048906798687521536178346507843651378465130651358964589374365

975986048165487561847164751643590643517893561859865784356140867107896459

617890653241501783651837654634632546789078416583274512364211643759064359

018645517865876876876235235432520978478653478561384716457834651389954666

666666666666666666666666666666777777777777777777777777777755555555555555

555555555555000000000000000000000006757964653957980641784356184375617163

5746354687645433246879876542163546574534324654654132132135245312312.1325

456346556413546545648888888888888888888888565456456453456341321564651324

652164516402237421645241277432176452734176451789491756224320132175647645

11726510704890679868752153617834650784365137846513065135 _GEEKS_!!111111

( AN:Alrite u kought me I waz just eggazarating 4 dramitk affet a teqnique my bug siz in college tawt me . she said all da gr8est afforz use it!!111 So maybe she just had 10 butt dat waz still lyk ttly more dan prus!!!!!!)

"WTF !0 oh no I will ttly loze now" I strated 2 cri da tearz of diamonz"

Gucci waz cring 4. I wasn't cring bc I lost da date but if I didn't win I wuld ttly loza mne reputashun ax da gr tesr pr3p eva.

"Well dis waz 1 dope compost yo!!!11 butt da winna iz clear MYSTERY GURL WINZZ!!!!!!" Dumbo sayed

"YES I CAN"T LYK BELIVE THIS. I SOOOO HAPPO SEDRIC COME 2 DADDY" mystry gurl sayed

"WTF come 3 daddo?!!!" I sayed az I was finnkm dat voice sunded familiar

"OMG NEVULL LOL" I shuted

"PRus???? How did u kno it waz me" PP said

"Nevs we baffle 4 lyf. I kno u newhere sillybilly"

"Lol prus u da silly billy"PP and me laffed

"Soooooo how did be a gurl?"

"naruto heped me"nevs sayed

"NARUTO Who da FUK iz heeee" I sayed

"He a ninja 1 of me geeks luffs ninjaz and he had his phone # he tawt me hiz speshul jistu called da sexu jistu"PP sayed

"I don't understood? PP u already sexu y you need a justu ?"

"Oh.MY _GOOOOOOOOOOSH_ . Prus u r ttly so silly sumtimes. Sexu justu doesn't onlu turn u supa pr3pilisous whitch I aready waz but it turns u into a ttly hawt gurl. So I culd enta da compost rememba NO boyz allowsd?" PP saed

"OMFG NEVS U R TTLY SMAT AND SEXU U SHULD B IN RAVENSCRABBLE!!11"

"DAnks prus now I TTLY get a date wif PAK I am sooo gosh darn excooted!!!111" PPsayed

"WTF???? I might have 2 shank ur ass 4 dis NEvvul Longtrotting"Dumbo sayed

"WAIT DON"T SHANK HIM" it waz 6 pak

"I waz hoping nevul would enta da compost I have had dis major crush on him sice lyk 4th grade"6 pak sayed

Nevs den fainted

And 6 pak picked him up sexuly and took him to Saint Funcos.

DA END

-----------------------------------------------x3

Epiloog: Nevs and 6 pak haf been dating eva sinze. I broke up wif Dopey (afta a while he sayed dat he waz drunk during da compost and doest reminder neting he also sayed he would never date a nit poot lyk me) Oh well he iz a luza NURD who needs him. Afta Gucci lost by a lot A&Q broke up wif her bc he sayed ahe waz not worfy of his hawtness (finulee sum sense got nocked into dat sexu kid!!!11) Gucci den went owt wif aRONi exchage and I got bak wif AQ!!11111

--------------------------------------------------------------------------x3

Alrite dat waz da end hopez u lyk it!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111


End file.
